You're Ace
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: What happened between Ace and Deuce when they still a little until the fated day come? How about their feeling for each other? The Idea of this story just popped out from my head and it didn't happen in the game.


My First FANFIC, about FF Type-0

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own the game and the story only popped out from my mind.**

* * *

**YOU'RE ACE**

Peristylium, a school located on a country named Suzaku Fiefdum of Rubrum. In that school, Arecia Al-Rashia, adopted and raised thirteen children, which she believed they'll be the Agito, the savior that will appear at the time of Finis. Today, she brought a little child, a boy. She thought that maybe the boy will be the last member. She took the boy the big room, filled with the other children. "Come on, let's meet with the other," she said to te boy who stopped in front of the door.

The boy, had a light blond hair and a light blue eyes. He was very calm, he looked at the room. The children seemed very happy played together. The boy felt a little afraid, he thought that maybe he can't be friend with the other. "What's wrong Ace?" Arecia asked the boy.

"Ace?" he looked at Arecia, "Is that my name?" he asked.

Arecia patted the boy's head, "Yeah, today and for the rest, your name will be Ace. It means the first, number one."

"But, I'm not the first. There's the other inside there..." he pointed at the room. Funny, right. A little child's innocent side.

"Yeah, but you know what?" Arecia kneeled down and put her hands on the boy's shoulders. "When I saw you back then. I knew that, you had something different with the other. So, you're Ace the number first always the special, right? But the first means that the person have a lots of trust and hopes."

"I'm special?" the little boy asked again.

"Yeah, but I won't treat you like that. There's the other too..so I must give all of you a same treatment." Arecia smiled. "And the people's trust and your belief will be your power..."

"Why?"

"Because you're ACE..."

The boy then looked at the card with an A alphabet on it. It mean, ACE. He smiled, "Ace..."

* * *

Ace sat in the Peristylium Garden, near their class. He held two books and started to read it. It had been two months since he lived there. He remembered all of the class members already, and all of them amazed, because he was really smart or maybe genius more than Queen. But, unfortunely he was too shy to share or play or talk with the other, he prefered read a book rather than played with the others.

It didn't mean that he dislike them or what, it was just because he thought that he still a newbie in there. And maybe the others thought that he was a nerd, because he read a book that maybe the other won't understand. Yesterday, he refused Eight and Jack's invite to play soccer together.

He felt sorry to them, but it can't be helped, he was too shy. And if he felt uneasy or scared or lonely, he went to Arecia's place and stayed there. He wasn't a crybaby or something like that, It was because he felt a guilt. Arecia told him to play with the other, but he said that he was too shy to ask.

Today, he refused Trey's challange to play hide and seek. So, because he knew that Arecia gone out for a while, he decided to read a book. But something bothered him, a little girl, sat in front of him, and she stared at him. He felt uncomfortable, he looked at the girl, a brunette little girl with an emerald green eyes, she smiled to him.

"Wha-what do you want?" Ace asked her.

The little girl giggled, she had a soft and cute voice. She approached Ace, "Not really, just want to know, what are you doing?"and she sat beside him. "I didn't mean to disturb you, I'm really sorry."

"No, it's okay!" Ace blushed a little. The girl was really polite and she apologized to him even that she didn't do anything wrong. "I..I...just reading a book, like you can see.."

"A book? about what? Can I read it too?" she sounded enthusiasm. "I'm always see that you read a different book everyday and I wonderer, what kind of book do you read..."

"It's none of your bussiness!"

The girl looked sad and she turned down her head a little. Ace felt sorry to her, he didn't mean to shout her or what. It was just because he didn't know how to chat with a girl_. If I remember..her name was Deuce...she sat beside a girl named Cinque._.Ace then sighed, "Deuce, right? I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.."

The girl named Deuce pouted a little, "I am the one who must apologize to you Ace-san. I disturb your private time..."

_Ace-san?...she's really a polite girl_. "No, it's just...it's my first time talk with a girl.." he blushed again.

The big green ayes, looked at him directyl. Her eyes was really beautifull. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, and I was really nervous.."

"Really ! So maybe you should try to talk with me before you talk to the other."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm the first girl, you talked with. So, to help you feel more confidence around the girls you must talk to me often."

Ace couldn't held his laugh so he laughed. Deuce was a funny girl,she was really innocent and kind. And he felt comfy near her. "You're funny!"

"Yes?"

"Never mind, want to read the book together?" he offered.

Deuce showed him an angelic smile and suddenly Ace felt his cheeks became hot. He doubt that now his cheeks was red. "Of course, would you to tell me what kind of book do you read?" she aked him politely.

"I read, a book about the basic magic and the creatures around this area. It's difficult for you?" he asked. Afraid that she didn't understand what he means.

Deuce shook her head, she smiled again, "Not really. Beside I want to know more about the basic magic."

* * *

Ace amazed a field looked like a ranch, in front of him. He never knew thar Peristylium had a ranch. But not for an ordinary animal. It only for Chocobo, a big bird looked like an ostrich but the yellow coloured feathers filled whole of the bird body. He amazed the size of the chocobo too. He went to that place, with the Chocobo trainer, Nine, Deuce, Queen, King and Cinque. Six of them had a task to give the Chocobos, their meal. With the trainer accompanied them . Ace felt very happy, he fed the big Chocobo and the animal was very tame. "Do you like it?" the trainee asked him.

Ace blinked, and he looked at the trainer, "Pardon, what do you mean sir?"

"Do you like Chocobo?"

Ace smiled while he patted the Chocobo's head, "Yeah, they are really big, cute and I like it..." When he patted the Chocobo's head, the Chocobo shrieked and Ace jolted. "Wha-what's going on?"

The trainee chuckled, he then helped Ace to stop the Chocobo, "She is not dangerous, she just want to show that she likes you too..". Ace smiled when he heard the trainer's explanation.

Suddenly, Nine grabbed him on his neck and he suprised, "Nine!" he shouted.

"Never knew the little Ace like the cutey bird!" he joked.

"Just let me go already!" he tried to release from Nine's grip but he was too strong for him.

"NINE!" a raven long-haired girl, shouted the name of the boy who held Ace. "You should stop it! He can't breath!" she ran toward him.

"Ups, Okay..okay...Queen.." Nine released his grip and he started to run away from Queen. Meanwhile Ace tried to catch some breath. Suddenly, someone patted his shoulder he turned around and suddenly he smiled, it was her. Deuce.

"Ace-san, I want to show you something!" she grabbed Ace's hand and dragged him along with her.

"What it is?"

"Just follow me and see it!"

Both of them arrived at the little room inside the ranch and Ace saw a trainer stood there. Deuce still not released her grip, then she bowed her body a little to the trainer and Ace did the same too after her. "It's going be soon." The trainer said.

Deuce smiled and stood beside the trainer, "Look Ace-san!" she pointed to the center of the stall. Ace looked at the stall and he amazed. A medium sized egg inside the stall. "It's Chocobo's" Deuce said.

Ace released Deuce's hand from him, and he walked to the stall, grabbed the wooden door. "A Chococbo's egg..." he amazed and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right kiddo! And it's gonna be hatch soon.."

"When?"

"Maybe, today..just wait..."

Three of them kneeled down, near the stall and not for a long the egg cracked. Three of them surprised and seemed happy. Ace tried to see it more clearly but the trainee held his hand and he swung his finger told him that it was dangerous if he went there. Ace understood what he meant so he nodded and stayed. The egg cracked again and an orange beak came out from it, "Kwark.." it shrieked with a tiny voice. Ace and Deuce couldn't stop smile.

The egg then moved and rolled, it rolled until the little bird feel from the egg. Ace and Deuce amazed with the little bird, the bird had a short fur and the colour was pale yellow. Then the Chocobo shrieked again, "kwark..."

"Ace-san, isn't it cute?" Deuce asked him and Ace only nodded. "Mister, is the Chocobo boy or a girl and why it didn't stop shriek?" Deuce asked to the trainee who stand between her and Ace.

The trainer came in to the stall and carefully he took the baby Chocobo out. He then showed it to Ace and Deuce which seemed enthusiasm with the bird. "You can't touch it." The trainee warned Ace when he triedto touch it.

"Why?" both of them asked.

"Because, if the human touch it the mother won't recognize her. You know why?" both of the little zero class members shooked their head. The trainee chuckled, "Because your scent will covered her scent. That's why."

"But I'm not stink. I took a bath this morning.." Ace said innocently. He smeeled his shirt and hand. Both of the trainee and Deuce laughed.

"Not about that, you're silly..." the trainer said. "She shrieked she want to meet her mother." He turned to Deuce who looked confused.

"She? So the Chocobo is a girl?" Deuce sounded happy.

"Yes, my dear..."

"Can I keep it, sir? I'll raise it, oh wait..!" Deuce grabbed Ace's hand, "Both of us will raise it. I'm her mother and Ace her father!"

The trainer laughed again, and then he patted Deuce's head, "You're too young and the Chocobo need her real mother."

"So, why are you here, sir? You raised the Chocobos right?" Ace asked.

"Me? I help the Chocobo and Chocobo's mother..."

"As the father?"

"NO! Of course not!" The trainer laughed again, and dragged Ace and Deuce out from the stall. "Okay, enough for today kids! Just keep the questions for another session. Now, I must take this little Choco to her mother."

Ace and Deuce nodded and both of them looked at the trainer who walked away from them, then Deuce tugged Ace's shirt, "Ace-san...do you like Chocobo?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Ace simply answered.

Deuce then smiled, "Me too..."

* * *

Ten years old Ace walked on the Peristylium's courtyard. He had been called by Arecia and the others for some reason and now he was here tried to change the mood. It was really a busy day for him because, Arecia asked him to do a training in the Arena and he must tried to master all of the card decks.

Because he was the smartest, maybe the others thought that he could handle the matter easily. But, human is a human, he had a limit as well. Today Arecia called him, because he couldn't control his cannon laser and he really confused.

He sat on the courtyard's stair and exhaled his breath. _What should I do...I couldn't master it in a short time.._..he thought. Suddenly he heard a flute voice, he looked around tried to find the voice's source. He knew the song that played with the flute. He stood up and he walked a little to big tree on the yard.

He then surprised a little, so the person who played this beautifull tone was the petite brunette he known already, Deuce. "Deuce?" he called her name tried to get her attention.

Deuce jolted a little and she stopped playing her flute. She then turned around and surprised Ace was behind her, "Ace-san! Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you!" she apologized.

_Disturb..?_ Ace then sat beside her, he then smiled, "It was a beautifull tone. I like it. Oh yeah, I never knew that you can play an instrument."

Deuce blushed, she then looked at her hands which held her flute. "Yes, I love music. So, Mother decided that I should use my power alongside with this. My flute, my only precious treasure. Beside I can't use the other equipments." She held the flute tightly.

"So, white mage huh? You're unique..."

Deuce turned her face to Ace, "You're unique too Ace-san. You use the decks of cards to fight, right?"

"Yeah, but it is still reasonable, I transferred my magic power to the cards so the function of the cards depend on the spell that I use." Ace explained, "How about you? Your favorite thing become a weapon for ypu to fight. Not to the other."

Deuce smiled, "It's okay...as long as I use it to protect what precious to me..." She then grabbed Ace's hand, "Same with you, I transfer my magic power through my voice and flute.."

_She is such a loyal girl_...Ace thought. "So what will happen?"

"A bubble-like sphere will appear...and the function depends on me too..." she smiled.

"If we compare with the other members, only two of us have an unique equipment. Me cards and you, flute. It's kind'a weird, right?"

"Oh really? I never think about that. I thought that both of us were blessed. Because we are unique...and becuause we are unique we can do a different thing with our own skill. I didn't hate it, I like it..."

"Because we use it to protect and help people, right?" the girl nodded.

"Hey, do you know the lyrics of the song that you had played before?" Ace asked her, tried to change the subject.

"Yeah, the title of the song was ZERO, right? Mother taught me." Deuce answered, "But I can't sing it properly."

"Maigo no ashioto kieta kawari ni inori no uta o.." Ace started to sing "...Soko de honoo ni naru no darou tsuzuku mono no tomoshibi ni..." Deuce amazed and when they eyes met each other, she knew what Ace meant, so she started to play the song with her flute, accompanied by Ace with his voice sang the song.

* * *

Ace sat on the lounge he was reading a book. Now, he was thirteen years old and his life changed. He and the others already knewabout their role as the savior, as the last key to save the world, Agito. Now, he read a book about a myth creatures and tried to remember the spell.

"Sorry about that time.." suddenly Jack came in and sat in front of him.

"About what?" Ace asked.

"When me, you and Seven tried to call Odin. I didn't concentrate that time..."

Ace smiled, "It's okay, beside. My power still not enough to call the creature. I must train to increase my magic power, my spirit." He then stood up, took the book that he already read.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"To the library!" he simply answered.

After he went to the library, he walked on the he saw a group of guys from the class eight, he knew it from the scarf colour. They surrounded on the corner and they said something like they were tried to flirt or insult someone. Ace doubted that they were tried to get a girl. But, give him a break, a group of guys tried to flirt a girl, A GIRL and they surrounded her. Ace approched a little tried to figure out, who is the girl. He then catched a slight of a short brown hair with red scarf. His eyes went wide, it was her, Deuce.

Ace took out a card and he approached the guys. Suddenly he cast fire spell on the card and put the card on the one of the guys's neck. "Can you stop it? Or you want to die?"

The guys turned around,faced Ace and they looked mad. "What do you want, you short boy with cute face!" one of them sounded mad.

"I just want you to stop flirt her.." he sounded serious.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

_Boyfriend?..never think about that_..."I'm her friend.." Ace still grabbed his card. "So, if you want me to spare your life. Please go now!"

One of the guy, with a big-large body took out his dagger, "Like you wish!" he started to attack Ace. But, Ace teleported to avoid his attack and threw his card. The fire attakced the guy's hand. He then panicked. "Aaargh...help me!" Unfortunely, his friends, didn't help him. They ran away, left him, with the mad Ace and Deuce. "Help!" he shouted. "Please..spare my life..." he begged but Ace didn't hear it, he took out two cards and his mouth said some magic spell. Before he could finished the spell, someone embraced him from behind.

"Stop! Ace-san!"

Deuce's voice made Ace regained his concious again. He then turned around to see the petite girl. She was crying. "Deuce?"

"Please! Stop!" she begged while she was sobbing, "You said that we use our power to protect the people right? Please don't use it to kill your own friend..."

Ace put his cards and let the guy from the eight class ran away. So, there only both of them there. Ace didn;t know what to do, Deuce couldn't stop crying. Suddenly he embraced her tightly, "I'm sorry...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scare you..."

Deuce wiped her tears, "It's okay. I'm fine, they just tease me..like they always do, but I ignore them...normally..."

"But, before..."

Deuce put his finger on Ace's lip, "Shhh...it's my faulth, I went out from the lab late and they tried to bully me since I was alone...normally Cinque always accompany me, but today I asked her to go out first..."

Ace kept quiet. He looked stupidand felt ashamed with himself, he couldn't control himself aspecially his anger. Deuce saw his guilt looked face, she then touched his cheek, "It's okay Ace-san..please don't blame yourself..." she then kissed his cheek. "Let's head back to the dorm, together?" she asked with showed him her ordinary angelic smile.

* * *

The fated day came, and Peristylium was on a dangerous situation. All of the students must be prepare if they must fought to protect their nation. They didn't know when, Byakko did an ambush again. Not only that, the students from the class one until the ten, must protect the class Zero members. Because they are the only hope for them.

Deuce sat on the stairs near the graveyard. Today was the third day they held a funeral ceremony. Deuce looked sad, _Why...why...all of you must sacrificed your life for us_...she thought. She remembered, a girl from class one, she protected her until she...died. Before she died, she told Deuce that they, Class Zero was her hope. A tears came out from her eyes. "I must become strong..no matter what..."

"Deuce? Are you okay?"

Familiar voice, snapped her from her own mind. She wiped her tears and turned around to greet the person who called her, Ace. "Hey Ace-san." She tried to smile, "Yeah, I'm okay." She turned away again.

"You're crying?"

"No! I didn't why I should cry! Ipromised that I won't cry again right?"

"It's normal if you cry now. All of us felt the same way, we are sad...not only you..." Ace said and he sat beside her.

Deuce then remembered, Ace blamed himself because he let Izana died. Izana was his best friend and he was Machina's bigbrother. So, not only her who felt like what she felt, Ace felt the same too. "Are you okay, Ace-san?"

"Maybe..."

"Sorry, I..I..."

"All of our precious person, dying before us...I felt powerless. But they sacrificed their life, because they had a faith with us. So we musn't let their hope fade away..." as the one who bears the power of trust he must belief with the people, becuase it was his main power, like Arecia told him. "How about you and Celestia? After the battle, you wounded badly and she..."

"We are fine..for now...yeah we are..."

"Two of you really close, huh?"

Deuce nodded, "Ace, would you like to sing it once more? ZERO?"

"Why?"

"Just want to hear it...before we risk our life again..." Suddenly she moved close to Ace and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why me?" he asked meanwhile he tried to hide his red face.

"Because you're Ace..."

* * *

The battle over and all of the Class Zero members gathered in their promised place, their class. All of them shared their last words, emotion, their dreams, before their time stopped forever. They already knew the risk oftheir action. They'll die. They didn'y regret it, rather than they gratefulled that they could saved their wolrd, their nation and their beloved comrades.

They gathered on the canter of the room where the Suzaku's flag stood. All of them sat and held their hands together After that they rested their body. Deuce held Ace's hand tightly, she smiled. "Ace...do you..still awake...?"

"Um?"

"I just wan to say that, I am grateful that I met you, grew up together, fought together..." her sound was really weak, and Ace almost couldn't hear it.

"Me too..." he replied.

"Thank you for everything..." her eyeslid started to close slowly. "You're my Ace..." then she closed her eyes, same with Ace. But they hand still held together.

* * *

Done!

Please leave your review and no Flame...

Regards,

Fuyu Aki


End file.
